Cold Black Eyes
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: Remy LeBeau is the party animal of the X-men, but on the way home from a typical night out something goes horribly wrong and he will need the help of his team mates inorder to survive.


**Cold Black Eyes**

By ERIKA LOWMAN

I do not own any of these characters, Marvel dose! Although I firmly believe that in an alternate Universe, the X-Men, in all their glory are fighting the good fight! Trying desperately to unite the races of human and mutant alike. So really, nobody "owns" them, but whatever.

It was around 2:30 am, and Remy LeBeau, mutant, thief and X-Man, was sauntering out of one of Manhattan's most swankiest night clubs, a beautiful women on each arm. He was wearing tight fitting boot leg jeans, that were cuffed in the 50's style over black leather boots, and a tight black t-shirt. One might almost say he resembled the late James Dean, if not for his long brown trench coat, black gloves with two fingers missing, mop of shaggy auburn hair and strange glowing red eyes.

The girls were giggling and stumbling over their stiletto heels, acting more drunk then they were. As they approached a cab, the Cajun gentleman opened the door, kissing each of his would be conquests on the cheek, before guiding them in side.

"Remy!…….Please! Common, Shara and I have a water bed, it will be so lonely with out you!" The blond hair woman pouted giving him the puppy dog look. He laughed, his eyes glowing.

"Common Remy, you KNOW we'll make it worth your while!" The brunette room mate leaned over her blond friend, biting her lip seductively, as her graceful fingers traced along her cleavage. Gambit hesitated as something in his crotch stirred, his demonic eyes locked on their sensuous bodies. He licked his lips, tasting their strawberry lip gloss, and for just a moment, he wanted to take their offer, but then declined.

"Je suis desole mes belles, mais mon coeur belongs to another!" He said with bitter sweetness.

"We don't want what ever that is, we just want what's in here!" The blond woman reached out and gave his crotch a squeeze, feeling his partial hardness. Gambit looked down in surprise, then back up, giving his most irresistible Cajun grin.

"Mercy, but another time mon chere!" With southern elegance, he removed the introductive hand of the blond women and brought it to his lips, his mutant eyes piercing her heart. Remy shut the door, and handed the cab driver a 20$. "Take de ladies were dey gotta go, an keep de change."

As the cab drove off, the suave southern gentleman from New Orleans heaved a deep sigh, half from relief and half from regret. With a freshly rolled cigarette between his lonely lips, he headed toward his Harley parked right out front of the club. He sat down, the bike between his legs and flicked open a gold lighter, the Queen of hearts engraved on the front.

"Ah chere! De t'ings des t'ife do fo' you!" He shook his head wearily, and lit the cigarette, white smoke curling out his noise. He looked down at his maroon Harley, complete with all the bells and whistles. "Well mon fille, looks like you be de only t'ing ol' Gambit's gonna be ride tonight!"

"Hey, there you are! I was looking' all over for ya!…….Jerry the Bar tender told me he saw a good looking guy wit red eyes an a trench coat walk out the club, wit not one, but two hot babes!…….I says to my self, If that ain't Remy Le-fuckin'-Beau, I'll bet the Red Soaks win the World Series!" The thick shouldered bouncer laughed as he walked up to Gambit. "So where they at!"

"Who?" The mutant grinned.

"Common man! The babes, chicks, hotties! Where'd they go! I was kinda hoping me an you could maybe,……..ya know!" The Bouncer laughed and gave Remy a wink, elbowing him lightly.

"Desole Donnie, I put dem in a cab headed home, maybe next time, neh?" Remy chuckled as he saw the disappointment and shock on his friends face. He slapped the muscle built man on his back and started the bike.

"I just don't get you man!" The bouncer shook his head in disbelief.

"No one dose Donnie, 'specialy not moi!" Gambit laughed as he rode away toward home, unaware of the pair of pupiless eyes that had been observing him all evening, hidden in the crowd.

Gambit stopped by a Dinner on the way back to the X-mansion, wanting a shot of espresso, but settling for a cup of cheap black coffee and a bowl of bread pudding instead. He sat at the counter eating casually, calm, but uneasy. Ever since he left the city, a feeling of being watched nagged at him. Gambit glanced around him, using the surveying skills taught to him by his father, the leader of The New Orleans Thieves Guild. It was second nature for a world class thief like him self, always on the look out. He finished his coffee, and looked at the clock, 3:15 am. The other X-Men were at home asleep, with the exception of maybe Wolverine and Bishop. There would be a training exercise that morning no doubt, and Remy groaned at the thought.

"Can I get ya anything else, hun?" The tired, middle aged waitress stood in front of him with a pot of the toxic black coffee.

"Non mercy. De check be fine." He smiled at her, red eyes gleaming. She gasped and dropped the glass pot, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my word!" She backed up in shock. Three mean looking truck drivers, got up from their booth, and headed toward him looking for a fight.

"What the hell do you think your doing here Mutie! Other then threatin' helpless women!" A big man, Remy's height but twice his weight pushed him off his stool, the two other truckers circled around. Three other people that were in the dinner ran out, and the fry cook in the kitchen came out, his arm stretched protectively against the waitress. Remy stood tall, sounded by the tree men, he rolled his demonic eyes that had once again gotten him into trouble, and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Look homme, I ain't makin no threats! Jus' tryin tah pay fo' moi meal an leave. Bein?" Gambit reached for his wallet.

"The mutie's got a weapon!" One of the truckers attacked him from behind as the other two closed in. Not a smart idea. With out even braking a sweat or using his powers, the X-Men known as Gambit unleashed, "A Can of Whoop Ass," on the oversized truckers. Head butts and elbows, round kicks and quick jabs all seemingly effortless. Executed with a precision that was purely muscle memory, the result of a childhood dependant on survival, and countless hours in the danger room.

Seconds later two of the men were carrying out their unconscious friend, the damage no worse then a broken noise, bruised ribs and injured pride. Remy sighed and turned back toward the frazzled waitress who was hiding behind the fry cook. The wide eye man was shaking, holding his spatula out in front of them both for protection.

"Please, just take what you want and go! We wont call the cops, honest!" Gambit gazed at the pair standing in front of him with a sad heart. Why didn't they understand that all he wanted, all most of them wanted, was to be treated like normal people.

"Je suis desole, I didn mean to cause you non trouble, I'll go." He mumbled with his eyes cast down as he placed a twenty on the counter and left.

Once outside, he lit up a cigarette, forcing down his feelings the way he had been taught to do by the Guild. He replaced his sad eyes and frowning face, with a mask, that showed no emotion. Life wasn't fair, he knew that, accepted it. But sometimes he felt it deep down in his gut, a cry of frustration and anger, waiting to be released. Every time he felt it crawling up, and his chest felt ready to bust, he'd catch it in his thought and swallow it back down, burring it deep in the pit of his stomach. Time to go home, lay his head down, close his weary eyes, and maybe, just maybe, sleep a few hours with out any nightmares.

Gambit was about 20 miles from the mansion, and at the rate he was going, he'd be there in less then 10 minutes. His hands griped the handle bars as he lowered him self to the bike, the wind whipping threw his hair, a broad grin painted across his face, white teeth reflecting the brilliance of the moon. He was flying, like Rouge or Storm, cutting threw the brisk air like a hot knife threw butter. His legs squeezed tight around the powerful vehicle, feeling the roar of the motor beneath him. Gambit felt alive, adrenaline rushing threw his veins, coarsening threw his body. Too focused on the thrill of the ride, to notice the being that lingered in the woods along the empty high way, watching him, determining his worth.

As he round the bend, one mile closer to home, his motorcycle suddenly jerked beneath him. Gambit looked down in surprise, he must be getting old if he was falling asleep this early. He shrugged it off and kept riding, but seconds later it happened again, and again. Remy tensed as his motorcycle began to weave and jerk out of his control. The gas was fine, plenty of oil, no motor trouble, what the hell? Gently he squeezed the brakes, but gulped in slight panic when they had no effect. At the rate he was going, no amount of agility or timing could protect him from serious injuries if he was forced to jump from the moving vehicle.

At a lost of what to do, he reluctantly pressed his com badge that he wore on as a belt buckle.

"X-Men, come in, any one dere?" Gambit shouted over the roar of his engine, fingers crossed that some one would answer.The motor cycle was wobbling now, and he used all his strength and weight to counteract the off balance. "X-Men, I need help! Si vous plate, somebody pick up!" Over the static, Wolverine's gruff voice could be heard.

"Keep yer panties on Gumbo! What's the trouble?" Despite his own callous tone, Logan could sense the fear and confusion in his team mates voice. Gambit was not a man easily rattled, so what ever it was spooking him, was definitely serious.

"Logan! My Harley,…..dere be sometin' wrong wit it! I can' control it, like it got a mind of it's own!" Gambit threw his body hard to the left as the bike veered dangerously close to a ditch on the right side of the rode.

"What!? Just pull the dang thing over LeBeau!" Wolverine shook his head, "Moron!"

"I can'! ………..It wont let moi!……………It be possessed!……….. Gone Crazy! I nee'……..MEEEEERRRRRRDDDDD!" Wolverine sat up in alarm, as the sound of metal crunching against asphalt echoed through the loud speaker. He heard Remy yelling, then screeching, then nothing.

"Shit!" Was all he could say as the doors to the War room opened, and a heard of sleepy, pajama clad X-men stumbled in.

"What's up shuga? Jean just sent out a physic holler for his tah wake up and go to the War room." Rouge yawned but shook her self awake when she saw the expression on his face. Jean ran in, already in uniform fallowed by Cyclops.

"I heard him scream, then silence!….He won't answer me!" Jean's voice shook with fear.

"Wait………. Who are we talking about?" Kitty looked around at the confused faces.

"Gambit!………There has been some sort of accident! I fear he's been knocked unconscious or……… worse!" Jean looked at Wolverine with silent dread.

"WHAT!" Rouge gasped, her heart in her thought.

"Think he crashed his bike! Called in for help, saying it was, "possessed!" Logan pushed the rewind and play button, allowing his teammates to listen to the distress call made only moments earlier.

"Sounds like foul play's involved!…..X-Men, suit up! Black Bird in 5, GO!" Scott had snapped into commander mode, as he headed to the jet. Despite having never been particle found of his Creole team mate, Gambit was an X-Man, and no one messed with his X-Men! Once in the cock pit, he was able to locate Remy's exact position by the com device that also served as a homing bacon. Jean was by his side, using cerebra to try to determine the extent of his injuries, and if their were any other beings present or nearby him.

Bishop was the first one in, always prepared for battle, Wolverine was two steps behind him, then Storm and Beast, Rouge and Kitty, the rest soon fallowed.

"Lets move it people! We got one X-Man down and possible civilian injuries. The Black Bird has pin pointed Gambit's exact location, 18 miles south of Westchester, on a parallel road that runs along Rt. 684." Cyclops took off in the stealth jet, that flew through the air faster then most could comprehend, arriving at their desired location mere minutes after Gambit had crashed.

They landed in the middle of the disserted road. It was pitch black but for the full moon, casting a pale, eerie tint over the landscape.

"Bishop, a little light!" Scott commanded as the X-Men exited the air craft. Bishop held up his glowing hands like a flash light.

"There! In that ditch!" Arc Angle flew over and pointed to the smashed up remains of Gambit's bike. The X-Men crowded around in silence as they gazed at the twisted Metal that was once Remy's pride and joy. Next to it, blinking red was the com device, attached to the torn strip of leather that had been his belt. Wolverine sniffed the air, then looked strait ahead into the dark woods.

"Did ya pick up his sent?" Cannonball asked, still getting accustomed to his team mates and their powers.

"Yhea,……..but the Cajun's hurt bad! The air reeks of blood, Creole blood!" With a growl he took of running threw the woods, slashing at any trees or shrubs that stood in his way. The rest of the team was right behind him, running or flying threw the path Logan was carving. As the woods began to thin out, he stopped suddenly, causing many of his team mates to run into one another.

"Hey, What the……." Bobby started to complain as he picked him self off the ground, only to stop short when he realized that all of the others were staring strait ahead. Only a few feet away from them in a small clearing, was Gambit. His body was arched backwards, arms hanging limp and broken by his sides. Threw his tattered trench coat soaked with blood, they could see his lacerated skin with fractured bones, poking out. A black mist was surrounding him, slowly absorbing into his skin, it lifted him into the air, 5 feet over their heads.

"Oh my Stares and Graters!" Beast gasped as Gambit's broken body began to heal. The grating of mending bones and the pop of dislocated joints resetting themselves was unnerving to everyone but Wolverine, who knew their sound all to well. Slowly his raw skin pieced it's self together, and even his blood ran back up into the open wounds that grew closed.

"Beast! What in the name of God is going on here?" Cyclops shouted.

"He's healing' Summers, or, at least something is!" Wolverine growled at the dark smoke that whirled around their unconscious team mate.

"That black fog appears to be levitating him as well as healing him! Perhaps it is the manifestation of an unknown mutant's powers!" Hank was concerned for his friend, but scientifically fascinated at what he was seeing. Remy's body was healed, his eyes closed. Suddenly his head jerked back and his eyes flew open, his mouth gasping for air as the mist crept inside him.

"Remy?" Rouge called out, unsure of what to do. As the black mist disappeared inside him, Gambit looked down at his team mates, his handsome face showing no emotion.

"By the Goddesses! Look at his eyes,………they are as black as night and devoid of their fiery glow!" Storm gazed upon the cold, unfamiliar eyes that were framed within the face of her friend. His eyes seemed so unnatural and even more demonic then usual. Two black orbs with no pupils, the red glowing embers that had danced about, alert and intense were now extinguished.

Gambit tilted his head oddly, like a bird, his black eyes fierce as a hawk. His body still hovered above them, the black mist merged with in him.

"Remy?……………..Is that what this life form is called?" A mechanical voice sounded threw his lips as Gambit began examining his own body. His voice as well as his robotic gestures were unnatural and sent a shiver threw the team. It was almost like some foreign being had taken control of his body.

"Gambit?………….Can you hear me?" Cyclops was calm but completely stunned.

"He's in there Scott,…….some where deep inside. I can feel him, but he's trapped!" Jean was concentrating, trying to brake threw the barrier the mist was creating.

"Confused. This body responds to two different names?……..Interesting." The creature raised Gambit's hands and studied them as they began to glow. "Most…….Interesting…….Not only is this body in optimum health and physical stamina, but it appears to have a unique ability to tap into potential energy. A……….Mutant. An evolved species of homespun." The computerized voice was particle eerie coming from the Cajun, who's voice had always had a naturally rich, satin like quality. Listening to him speak in English or French was like sipping smooth, black coffee, with a hint of rum or spice.

"We know what HE is, but what are you bub?" Wolverine growled. The creature slowly lowered it's self until it hovered only a few feet off the ground. With cold, unfeeling eyes it analyzed those around it, determined them as insignificant, then, in the blink of an eye was gone. The X-Men looked at one another stunned, then with a grown Cyclops ordered every one back to the jet. It was going to be a long night.

………………………………...

The cloaked blackbird full of X-Men landed on top of a roof in down town Manhattan. Although Jean was unable to track Gambit using cerebra, a difficult task even when he was not possessed by another being, the blackbird had located a series of explosions matching the Cajun's energy patterns. They exited the invisible plane with a silent dread.

"It would pick Manhattan of all places to test out Gumbo's powers!" Wolverine snarled.

"All those people, the innocent bystanders!" Kitty's eyes grew wide.

"Not to mention the massive media attention this is gonna drawl! I can just see it now, "Another crazed and violent Mutant reeks havoc in downtown Manhattan!……..FOH call for immediate military action against these lethal threats!" Bobby scoff bitterly.

"In truth, my greatest concern is that the police will act in hast, and use lethal force." Storm was quiet but fear was obvious in her voice.

"Not to worry Ororo my dear, the creature that has abducted our Creole friend appears to be most adept at healing it's host bodies!" Beast smiled in an effort to comfort the weather witch.

"None the less, we do not know if the creature's possession of Gambit is causing him any physical or mental harm!…..The longer his mind is trapped, the weaker it grows. In the past 15 minutes since we've last seen him, I can already feel Remy slipping away." Jean's brow was wrinkled in concern.

"Right people! We have no time to lose! Lets split up and spread out. Once Gambit has been spotted, notify the rest of us."

"Cyck, what's the plane once we've found him?" Rouge's voice was laced with dread.

"I……I really can't say Rouge, we'll have to play this one by ear! You and Storm take the air. Arc Angle go with them! Iceman, Colossus and Cannon Ball, when we find him you will be crowd control. Night crawler, Psylock, Beast and Shadowcat stick together, I've got Wolverine, Jean and Bishop! Let's get to it!" The words had barley left his lips when the team split and began scowering the streets of Manhattan

As it was, finding a string of explosions and screaming New Yorkers was not as difficult as a needle in a haystack. The winning of sirens also proved to be a clue as to their wayward team mates location. With in 10 minutes of splitting up, the X-Men found themselves reunited in the middle of a media frenzy, with police cars circled around the Cajun thief, guns locked and loaded in his direction. An angry mob had formed and were shouting the same old anti-mutant hate. Calls of, "Mutant Scum!" and "Freak of nature!" were ringing in their ears as the X-Men formulated a plan of action. Gambit, or at least his body was once again levitated. The creature gazed out over the angry crowd with it's black emotionless stare. Soon this body, like the others, would no longer be able to support it and it would be forced to exit the host body in favor of another. But for now, it was enjoying the youth and power that coursed threw this Gambit's veins.

"Ah could fly up next tah him and give him a quick touch. That way, we can at least get him back to the mansion and work on removing whatever that thing is at home, instead of in the middle of all this hoopla!" Rouge was more then eager to get Remy out of the way of all the loaded guns.

"I just don't know Rouge, what if you not only absorbed Gambit, but what ever that thing is as well. We can't take the risk of two X-Men being possessed!" Scott frowned.

"If I could only reach out to Remy's mind, perhaps he could gain control and together we could force the being out of his body." Jean was focused on Gambit, biting her lip in concern.

"We could create a distraction, a diversion, to draw the creatures attention, that way you could slip in unnoticed!" Betsy suggested, understanding more then the others, what Jean had in mind.

"Well, it is my uneducated hypothesis that the creature would be most distracted if it was lured into using Gambit's powers. In order to use skills so completely foreign to it, a great deal of concentration is in no doubt needed!…………The only concern would be those innocent and not so innocent bystanders and their possible interference." Beast gestured toward the on looking civilians and heavily armed police.

"Right!……….Here is the plane people!………Cannon ball, Colossus and Wolverine, Since you three are the least vulnerable to fire power, you keep the police at bay wile Iceman creates a wall thick enough to stop bullets!………Storm, work on a heavy down pore and strong winds, that will disperse the crowd and deter the FOH from attacking, but just in case, Rouge cover her…..Arc Angle and I will fire at Gambit, close, but miss, just enough to get his attention. Bishop, you'll assist us and absorb his power as he throws it, Night crawler, teleport around him, sorry but you'll serve as a distraction and a difficult target. Psylock, back up Jean, and Shadowcat, you and Beast stay alert, help where it's needed, and prepare to stand by, incase Gambit, or anyone else gets injured!…..Every one got it?…..Good!" With that they scattered, each ready for action.

With in moments the plane was in action, each X-Man performing their part. As predicted, the being within Gambit reacted accordingly, focusing on the powers he had obtained, and trying to destroy his multiple targets. As Night crawler bamphed about him, bright energy blasts and projectiles wized threw the air, and heavy rain drops soaked the Cajuns hair, matting it in front of his eyes. The being that had possessed his body was one of logic, unfeeling and controlled. It often delighted in the sensations and emotions it could experience wile occupying a human's body, but at the moment, it felt agitated and frustrated, finding it's control over the host body inadequate to deal with the disruptions.

Jean was down below the chaos in the air, but could sense it's confusion. She took the opportunity. With Betsy at her side, she reached out to Remy, who was somewhere deep inside his own mind. She slipped past the distracted presence of the black mist, threw a web of sensory images and unfocused thoughts, until she reached a door with a thick pad lock on it. Instantly she created a key in her hand and unlocked the door, smiling as she realized that only a few years ago, she would not have been able to do that. The door opened, and from with in a suction noise erupted. She had opened the doorway to a black whole and found herself swept up inside. She screamed as she felt her self slipping deeper and deeper inside the black emptiness that would soon swallow Remy's mind, and possibly her own.

Suddenly her body jerked, as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding on against the force of the vacuum. Gambit strained as he held fest despite the added weight, One had holding onto Jean, the other, slowly sliding down a rope that disappeared out the door way.

"Hang on Chere!…….Remy got you!" He grunted under the immense force that threaten to suck them both into oblivion. Despite his best efforts, his grip on the rope continued to slip, as the doorway began to shrink. He looked down at the frazzled Red head. "Well Jennie,….I hope you got a plan……Cuze it appears I be at de end of my rope, ehe!" He couldn't help but smile despite him self, grinning at how true that statement really was.

"We have to climb the rope!……………Get out side, and shut the door!" Jean yelled over the roar of the whirling tunnel.

"What you t'ink I been tryin tah do!?………But now I only got one hand, and de vacuum is gaining strength!" He huffed as the desperation of their situation began to set in. Just then, the rope jerked, then did it again, as slowly they were pulled up toward the vanishing light. Thank goodness for Betsy, Jean sighed, hoping against hope they would make it before the doorway vanished. The closer they got to the door way, the stronger Jean became, able to assist Betsy in her efforts. Remy, however, was not improving, and it was all he could do not to drop Jean. With one last heave, Betsy pulled them both to relative safety. Remy crawled to the side gasping as the two telepaths pushed the door shut, then mentally welded the side, to ensure it's permanent closure.

"The door should vanish once the being is expelled……..Are you both alright?" Betsy's voice was ever calm and relaxed.

"Yes,……but thank god you arrived just in time!…..I wasn't sure how much longer we could hold on!" Jean sighed in relief.

"God had nothing to do with it. You screamed and fell down next to me,…….I took that as a sign that you might be in distress……….Gambit?" They both turned toward the Cajun who was on his hands and knees, gasping.

"Dis t'ing,…….it be killing moi!" He looked up in exhaustion. "It's a parasite!…….Takes over a body,…….killing de mind, and using up de life force like a battery……..I guess most people don't hold on,…………and don' have telepathic amies to come get dem for' dey slip!……….But it ain't gone,…….not yet." He struggled to his feet, his team mates hoisting him up. "You ain't safe in here,……..it can feel your presence, and can slip inside you!……….Go!……I need tah find it,…….I get it out!"

"Gambit,……your too weak to fight it,……….Let us help you." Jean pleaded.

"I be getting weaker by de minute Chere!……..Got tah fight now,…..for it too late!" A dark shadow descended upon them, and a cold, icy shiver ran down their spines. Everything became nauseating and distorted. "GO!" Remy's voice was dispirit and with a mental shove, both telepaths found them- selves back in their own bodies.

………………………………...

They were down below, on the Street, looking up as Gambit's body became limp and began to fall.

"Angle!" Jean yelled, since he was the closest.

"I got him!" Warren swooped down, catching Remy in his arms. As he landed on the ground, the others gathered around. Bobby had created a large protective Ice dome, allowing Logan, Peter and Sam to escape inside before he sealed it shut. From inside the 3 story igloo, the wet and shivering X-Men surrounded the seemingly unconscious Gambit. Warren lay him down gently on the ground, as Beast hovered over him, examining his seemingly uninjured body.

"What happened?…..Is he alright?" Rouge gasped as she and Storm landed near by.

"He's Freezing!…….I'm afraid he may go into Hypothermic Shock…….Storm, a warm wind if you please." Beast felt Remy's face and frowned.

"I am sorry my friend, but I can not call on the elements to bring us heat, with in our Frozen chamber." Ororo apologized.

"What did you find out Jean?" Cyclops asked, in a shivering tone. As quickly as she could she explained what had happened and the situation at hand.

"At this very moment, Gambit is battling the being for control of his mind and body,…..all the wile, his body is essentially supporting two life forces, which is why it is braking down so quickly." Jean could not hid the fear in her voice.

"But he'll beat it right?…..You always said he had a strong mind,…specially for some one who's not a telepath!" Rouge knelt down next to Remy.

"Yes,…..that is true. But that is the only reason he is still alive…….Most people would have been sucked away into the emptiness as soon as the Black mist opened the door…….But Remy hung on,……….The being knows he's strong and that's why he put a lock on the door." Jean mused.

"But will he win?…………Can he win?" Bishop asked in a surprisingly concerned voice.

"I……..I wish I knew!" Jean lay herself in Scott's arms.

"He was weak,……very weak!…….but he's remarkably resourceful!………If any one could out smart a creature such as this……..It would be Gambit!" Psylock said reassuringly.

"If his body can live long enough to support his mind!" As Beast attempted to remove the soaked and tattered trench coat, Gambit's body lurched, and he gasped. His demonic eyes flaring red on black, then quickly fading back to black, before flaring up again. All the while his body contorted as pained gasps escaped his blue lips. Both hands went to his thought as he began to choke himself. He released one hand and punched himself hard in the jaw, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth.

"REMY!" Rouge screeched.

"What on earth!" Beast tried to control his team mates flaying body, but Wolverine pushed him back.

"No Hank!…….Gumbo's trying tah drive it out!……….Let him try!" The X-men watched helplessly as Gambit fought with him self, and the creature with in him.

………………………………...

Mere moments after he managed to thrust both Jean and Betsy from his mind, the dark shodow that had shouronded them, began to take shape. It drew from all the elements of Remy's mind, settling on a form it knew would generate the most fear, triggering every negitive emotion from every nightmarish memorie he had ever had. It's streangth was overwhelming, magnifying the pain and fear that lived in the deep crevisis of the cajun's mind. Re- kindling the shame and dispare of his youth, the guilt and anger of his early adult hood. The memories, the emotional flood, all pored down on him, he was already weak, and getting worse. Unable to stand, he fell to his knees, waves of nasua and a thundering migrain washing over him. Gambit took a deep, quivering breath and looked up into the glowing red eyes of Sinister.

"uhgnh……" A small noise excaped his trembling lips, as his eyes grew wide. "How……?" He couldn't speak to dizy and panic filled.

"How?……How what?" Sinister grinned sadistically. "The question my dear Remy LeBeau, is not how!……But why?……Why do you hold on so despiritly to a life of such utter dispair?……….What possible reason's do you have to live for, hmmm?……….You crawl threw life, surviving on the hand outs of others. And what you are not given,……you take…………..Other bodie's I have used, have had a far better life,…..a much greater reason to live,…..yet you,…….for nothing more then shear syoborness and spite,….hang on,…..only to continue your suffering and prolong your misery!" The being hid behind the face of a man, it knew would destroy the lingering counsiouness that interfered with it's control. Remy growned, feeling sick and exusted. Maybe it was right. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad.

Gambit smirked. Even if it was right, he would be damned if he was gonna let some black smoke talk him out of his body, just so it could walk around acting like a fool. It was right in one way,…..he had suffered, and still did. So why spend his whole life struggling, just to give up when he finally had a chance to do some good. Some days he did feel like shit, like he wanted to curl up and die. But most of the time he felt like living,….like his life finally had a perpouse,…and no matter how hard it got,…..he knew he had already lived threw much worse. The whole point of life was to live, and living ment takeing the good with the bad. With out pain and suffering, how could one feel joy and happiness? With out hate, no love. Without dispare, no hope. If he was going to die, then he would die fighting!

"Dat be a nice try mon amie,……..but compared to Misure Sinister,………you be nothing more den horse shit!…………Why don't you cut de smoke an' mirrors act!" He grinned at his play on words. Slowly, using determination that seemed to come from no where, he rose, despite his weakness, ready to fight.

"I shall teach you to defy me!" Sinister's eyes became black, as his china doll skin darkened to gray.

"Give it up!……You ain't Sinister!…..So stop blowing smoke up moi ass!" His grin grew broder, two smoke jokes and the one about the rope, he was on a roll.

"Insalent human!……..Your race is pathtic and weak!…You would have surrendered your self, were it not for your shear stupidity!" The being was once again sold black, a form made of smoke, it's voice hallow and empty.

"Look Smoky Joe,….you gonna huff and puff all day or you gonna put your money were your mouth is?" That one wasn't as good, be he had to keep antagonizing it, let it get pissed off and make the first move. He channled his negitive emotions and fired them back at the creature, letting it fill with human rage.

"You will suffer for your arrogance!" The smoke flew at him, cokeing him, smothering him, but Remy fought back, willing it to become solid, he punched it hard, knocking it back. They dove toward each other, a mass of black smoke and glowing cards.

"Dis be moi mind,….and my rules,……..I jus' need one card tah distroy you,…..De King of Hearts!……Cuze dat what I be,……….and Rouge be moi Queen…….You may have jacked my mind but you didn't come no where near my heart…….an dat's where it counts." He held up the glowing card and smirked, his long, hair hanging in his face, looking dangerous and powerful.

"Simple human!…..The heart dose nothing more than pump blood threw your fragile body! That card trick has no effect on me!" The monotone voice sounded almost amused.

"It dose if I say it dose!" He whispered as he unleased the glowing king. It exploded on impact as expected and the smoke dissipated, blown away by the explosion.

………………………………...

The X-Men watched in turmoil as their team mate's body twisted and jerked. For a moment he stoped, his lips whispering something inaduble, then with a harsh gasp, his back arched, eyes gleming a red that was unmatched. The smoke rose, filtering out his open mouth and burning eyes. The others jumped back instinctively, Jean and Betsy forming psi-shields around their team mates and Kitty grabbing the rest and turning them intangible. With no human host to absorb into, the mist travled up to escape, only to relize it was locked inside of the ice dome. Jean trapped it in a mental bubble and brought it back down. Holding it steady, Betsy stepped forward and stabbed her psi- blade into the bubble. The aotomatic screach was something far from human, and erupted as the bubble birst, once again the smoke was cleared.

Remy was laying on his back shivering, the nausa and pain stronger than before. He rolled over on his side, gripping his stomach, then onto his knees and hands. All at once they tried to help him up, but he refused. Crawling a few feet away, he vomited, his head flet like a freat train was running threw it, and their was an itchy buzzing in his ears. His body shook violently, his blue lips quivering as he threw up. He felt like he had had a run in with Vertigo and a base ball bat, and came out on the losseing end. The sounds of syrins, helicopters and angery voices from out side the Icy fortress echoed loudly threw the frozen walls. Every thing around him was topsey turvey, distorted and blured images of his friends were all around him. He could hear their voices but the words made no sense, all he knew for certin was he was cold, so very cold, and sick.

"Why's he sick?"

"What's happening to him?"

"Gumbo?….You alright?"

"Don't touch him,……he looks confused and disoriented."

"I think that creature may have damaged his cerebral cortex."

"Gambit!………do you hear me?" Cyclops frowned in concern.

"He's unresponsive!"

"Well he's kinda in the middle of pukeing his guts out!….Maybe now's not the best time for conversation." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Remy,….Suga, it's ok now!…..That being or what ever is gone!…..You drove em' out!" Rouge was trying to sound up liftinf as she crouched next to her ill lover. She reached out to touch him but he pushed her away. Pride and determination feeding his shattered ego.

"Non!……..Jus' leave me be!" He threw up again, monning as his teeth chattered away, his wet cloths stiff with cold.

"Gambit,……..we must get you to the black bird and out of those wet clothes before you go into shock!…….It appears the creature's possession of you has left you weakend,……Your damn stubborn prid can wait untill we stabolize your condition." With that Hank bent down. Lifting his trembling team mate in his mighty arms.

"Non!" Gambit struggled, his behavior and coordination resembling a drunk. But unlike the intoxicated mind of a drunk, his was sharp and alert, but seemed to be unconnected to the rest of his body. Being well aware of his lack of physical control over his own body, was both humiliating and infuriating. His body was malfunctioning, and his exhausted mind was on sensory overloade. He wanted more then any thing to just black out and let his team mates carry his unconscious body to the jet, he hated being awake and fully aware of his vunerability.

………………………………...

Once the X-Men were in the clear, away from the angrey mob of New Yorkers and the growing amount of police and media attention, Storm sent warm thurmal winds toward the dome of Ice melting it. She sighed as she entered the the cloked black bird that was waiting for her to make it's departure. It was 5 am, and In only an hour, the sun would be up and the birds churping. Ororo yawned weirly as she entered the stealth jet, gazing upon the tired and concerned expressions on her friend's faces. They were all worried about Remy's well being, but some were better at concealing it then others.

"The Ice has been melted Cyclops." She reported, befor takeing a seat in the back of the plane so as to keep an eye on her friend but stay out of the way of Hank and Jean who were standing over his unconscious form. Hank had him strapped down with an IV and a breather mask. Remy's wet and shreaded cloths lay in a heap on the floor, and his friged body was wrapped in every blanket they could find from the storage area. Jean hand one hand on his for head and one at her temple, trying to stabilize Remy mentaly.

"Good!…..Lets move out!……We've got to get Gambit to the infermery." Cyclops's authoritative tone did little to mask his concern.

"How's he doing McCoy?" Wolverine sat forward in his chair, eyeing the cjun who was embraced in a restless sleep.

"It's difficult to say Logan…..His temperature is dangerously low and he still dose not seem to be in complete control of his body as of yet……..My greatest concern is the possibility of nerve damage and trama to his brain……..I fear the creature's possession of our Creole comrade, may have left behind some dire side effects!" Beast sighed as he checked Remy's vitals.

"Heres some sweats, socks and things we had in the emergency storage bins." Rouge appeared calm, but her wet emerald eyes and child like expression hinted at the silent dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you Rouge,………uh,…….would you,…care to assist me?" Beast smiled as the young woman blushed and nodded. He wasn't sure if she had seen Gambit naked befor, but he thought that of all the X-Men, beside himself, Remy would be the least uncomfortable with Rouge seeing him undressed. He knew that Remy was neither bashful nor shy about his body, having shared it with at least half of the female population in the world, but he also knew that the Cajun was a very proud man, and would not apreciate being exposed in such a weakned and vanurable state. As they unrapped the blankets and dressed him, Jean stepped away, and took a seat with the rest of her team mates, rubbing her temples, her forhead crinckled in concearn.

"I managed to reconnect all the broken transmitters of his mind,………hopefully that will help him gain control, but theres no way of telling what physical or pyscological issues may arise from this." She sighed and looked to Betsey.

"His powers?" Psylock asked, raising one eye brow.

"Heh,……Lets hope he can figure out how to walk first." She mumbled bitterly.

"Ah don't understand ma'm!……The black mist is gone, can't he just heal?"

"In time Sam,……or maybe……. he'll wake up tomarow doing back flips!…….You never know with Remy." Jean smiled softly.

"Do not fret Mine Frieds!…..If Remy can come out of his coma after such an encounter with Rouge,…….he will shurly recover from this encounter too!" Kurt layed a reassuring hand on Jean's sholder.

"He is like a cat with nine lives,……….let us pray to the Goddesess he has not used them up!" Storm's gaze was fixed on her dear friend, unable to look away.

They rode the rest of the way in scilence, each consumed in their own thoughts.

………………………………...

Remy opened his blury eyes with a mone, his throught was sore and his head was pounding, but he wasn't cold, in fact he was hot. And the nasua was gone, replaced by hunger and thirst. His eyes agusted quickly because the lights in his room were dimly set. In a chair sat Ororo, who looked up from her book with a smile. Rouge was curled up nest to him on a foton, her hand rest in his. He glanced down at the sleeping buety and softy removed his hand, not wanting to wake her. Storm rose and walked over to him, running her fingers threw his hair.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered softy.

"A little worse for ware, but I'll live……..You shouldn't be reading in dis light,….it bad for your eyes, Chere!" He frowned.

"Yes, that is true. But as I recall, bright lights are fare more harmful for yours." She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I don' remember comin home last night,…….don't remember much at all, sept being real sick,……and cold." His confusion was apparent.

"It's alright now,……..Hank said you'll recover and be back to your mischievous ways in no time!" She chuckled. "Is there any thing I can bring you?"

"A glass of water si vous plate,……oh an….maybe something tah eat?" He grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled.

"Of corse, you should be hungrey, you've been asleep for almost two days." She rose gracefully and headed for the door.

"Two days!" He repeated in surprise. Ororo paused at the door.

"Yes,…….you realy are quite amazing Remy!…….Jean said that your body and mind were taking time to reconnect and heal, that your mind was more resilant then she had ever expected.." With that she left to get him the nurishment he needed. Gambit stretched, then stoped with a grone. He definitely wasn't 100 yet. Rouge awoke as she felt him stire next to her.

"Remy,……Sugar!" She grinned and practicly threw herself on him in a hug.

"Ahh,…..easy Chere!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, inhaling the sent of Magnolias, that seemed to calm his vice like head acke.

"Oh Suger!……..Ah was so worried!….We all were!…..Untill Hank got your tempature back up and Jean told us your mind was on the mend!…….That's why we moved you in here from the infermery. Jean said the more comfortable and secure your surroundings were, the better off you'd be, an Storm an I know how you hate hospitals and machines an things……Oh, I'm so glade your alright!……..Don't you worry 'bout that ol' black smoke, we blew it tah high evens!" She held on to him tightly.

"Whoa,…..slow down Chere,……What Black smoke?….What's wrong wit moi head?" He was still un clear of what had happened on the way home from the Dinner.

"Nothing Remy!…….that's whats so great!….Your head's just fine and the smoke is gone fer good!……..every thing is gonna be just fine!" She nuzzled into his strong arms and breathed a sigh of relife.He sighed too. Some thing was different, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged to himself, he supposed it didn't really matter, as long as he held Rouge tightly in his arms.

"Oui Chere,……every thing be fine!"

The End for now.


End file.
